Le fruit défendu
by Zuz63
Summary: Dimitri et Elsa, respectivement frère et sœur mais aussi prof-élève, vont devoir affronté une année particulièrement difficile dans la célèbre école de Durmstrang tout en préservant le précieux secret qui les entoure...
1. Chapter 1

**Personnage : **Les personnages de la famille Pavlova m'appartienne, les autres appartiennent au forum RPG Avada Kedavra

**L'univers : **L'univers appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling, le reste à Elly et Evy merveilleuses admins de ce forum.

**Prologue**

Les doigts jouant avec ses cheveux, elle regardait la pluie tomber sur St Pétersbourg. La jeune femme scrutait en réalité le lourd portail de fer du manoir. Elle attendait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Sans savoir réellement s'il allait venir. Derrière elle, son père rallait sur une partie d'échecs sorciers qu'il disputait avec sa femme. La brune en déduisit qu'il était en train de perdre. Un éclair déchira le ciel noir ramenant la Russe à la réalité en la faisant sursauter.

**« Elsa, laisse cette fenêtre tranquille. Ton frère n'arrivera pas ce soir. »**

Le regard bleu de du dénommé Elsa se tourna vers sa mère en soupirant.

_« Tu as surement raison. Mais il me manque, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il est parti... »_

La belle voulait courir se réfugier dans les bras puissants de son aîné, sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de cette attente qui lui semblait durée une éternité.

Elle abandonna sa fenêtre pour attraper un livre sur les dragons et se cala dans le canapé. Autant s'occuper l'esprit que de ruminer sur cette attente insoutenable pour la brune. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent les lignes du livre et la fatigue la gagna lentement. Elsa finit par s'endormir, le livre posé sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ses parents firent apparaître une couverture sur leur fille avant de parti se coucher également.

La jeune femme fut tirée de son sommeil en plein milieu de la nuit par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux en grognant et reconnut une silhouette qu'elle avait attendue avec impatience durant toute la soirée. À moitié réveillée, elle se déplaça pour se caler dans les bras tant attendus.

_« Dimitri... Tu m'as tellement manqué..._

**-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué ma douce petite sœur... Rendors-toi... Je reste avec toi... »** Murmura-t-il.

Dimitri remonta la couverture sur eux, et laissa sa sœur se rendormir contre lui, l'esprit en paix d'avoir enfin retrouvé son aîné.

Le lendemain, leurs parents les trouvèrent endormis l'un contre l'autre. Ils soupirèrent et les réveillèrent en écartant les rideaux où la lumière du jour fit son travail. Elsa émergea en clignant des yeux. Elle fut surprise de se trouver dans le salon familial blottit contre son frère. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé cette nuit, tout cela avait été bien réel. La brune se retint de sourire et d'échanger un regard complice avec son frère. Sous le regard sévère de ses parents, elle fila dans sa chambre pour se changer. Quand elle redescendit, elle aperçut les deux hommes de la maison en pleine discussion visiblement mouvementée, et préféra rejoindre sa mère.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ?_

**-Je crois que ton père demande à Dimitri de te convaincre de ne pas faire dracomagie l'année prochaine.**

_\- Non ce n'est pas vrai.! Faut qu'il arrête ! Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je fasse cette spécialisation ?_

**-C'est dangereux Elsa ! Ce sont des dragons ! Ils peuvent te tuer en un rien de temps.**

_-Je ne serais en contact avec eux que pendant une semaine durant le voyage en Norvège. Et sous la surveillance des professeurs ! Je ne risque quasiment rien ! Et je suis majeur, je ferais ma spécialisation que vous ne le vouliez pas ou non ! Et je pense avoir Dimitri de mon côté pour cela ! »_

La vérité était que son frère avait peur pour elle, mais il n'allait pas lui dire ne pas faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Les deux hommes rejoignirent Elsa et sa mère et au vu du regard de son père, la jeune femme en déduisit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à convaincre l'aîné de leurs enfants. Elle ne put retenir un sourire victorieux.

La journée se déroula sans encombre, la belle aux yeux bleue se retenait d'aller se coller à son frère pour rattraper le temps perdu et gagner un peu de temps sur la rentrée qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ce ne fut que le soir, que Dimitri pointa le bout de son nez dans la chambre de sa sœur qui était en pleine recherche d'un tee-shirt mystérieusement disparu.

**« Tu as regardé dans ma chambre ? »** Lança-t-il.

Elsa fit un bond de deux mètres et fusilla son frère du regard.

_« À ton avis ! Je veux bien croire que la moitié de mes affaires se retrouve bizarrement chez toi, mais celui-là, je suis sûr de l'avoir vu ce matin ici ! »_

Elle s'apprêta à plonger sous son lit et s'arrêta.

_« Ou alors tu as fait exprès de me le prendre et de le cacher dans ta chambre pour que j'y aille ! »_

Le sourire innocent que lui lança son frère lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

**« Admet aussi, que tu as accepté la perche tendue, car, avec ta baguette, tu l'aurais vite trouvé ton tee-shirt ! »**

Elsa ne prit pas la peine de répondre et préféra lui envoyer son oreiller à la figure. Au fond d'elle, la brune savait qu'il avait raison. Elle était toujours en train de chercher une excuse pour céder à la tentation.

_« Je crois que je vais devoir mettre ta chambre en désordre..._

**-Possible... Tout dépend si je te laisse faire ou pas !**

_-Et comment tu comptes m'en empêcher ? »_

En guise de réponse, il l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras en faisant courir délicatement ses doigts sur la peau blanche des bras de sa sœur. La jeune femme fut parcourue d'un frisson qui lui remonta le dos.

_« Ok... Tu as gagné,_ grommela-t-elle

**-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.**

_-Je m'avoue vaincu ! »_

Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et verrouilla la porte de la chambre de sa sœur pour ne pas être dérangé par des parents parfois trop curieux. Ils se calèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le lit d'Elsa. La jeune femme se laissait aller, ayant une confiance absolue envers son frère. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à se taquiner et finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, à rêver de la tentation interdite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personnage : **Les personnages de la famille Pavlova ainsi que celui de Viktor m'appartienne, les autres appartiennent au forum RPG Avada Kedavra

**L'univers : **L'univers appartient à la talentueuse JK Rowling, le reste à Elly et Evy merveilleuses admins de ce forum.

**Chapitre 1 : Une rentrée sur des chapeaux de roues  
**

Durmstrang. Elle y retournait pour une huitième année et une première année de spécialisation en Dracomagie. Comme chaque année, le début allait être difficile pour la brune. Se tenir loin de son frère, pas de regard, pas de câlin, pas de confidence, l'impassibilité. Mais la jeune femme avait bien du mal à rester impassible à son aîné. Si lui le faisait à merveille, elle, non. C'était à chaque fois une véritable torture. Mais dans le château, il était professeur, elle était élève. La barrière qui les empêchait de se comporter comme à la maison. Elsa arrivait toujours à avoir des petits moments avec Dimitri quand elle se faufilait dans ses appartements, mais cela restait rare. La Russe redoutait toujours les rentrées, mais avec le temps, elle reprenait ses habitudes, son train-train quotidien. Elle allait retrouvait son clan, les Iceberg. Une deuxième famille. Le sceau du clan était incrusté dans sa peau au niveau de son omoplate. Il ne la quittera jamais.

Les clans allaient encore se battre pour trouver l'Ox. Depuis quelques années, la recherche de cet artefact magique s'accentuait, car selon une prophétie, l'objet devrait être trouvé l'année suivante. La jeune femme se fichait pas mal d'un objet qui lui donnerait richesse, pouvoir et reconnaissance. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était vivre en paix non loin de son frère. Alors elle participait de temps en temps, mais sans jamais réellement s'impliquer dans cette quête. La jolie russe avait autre chose à faire, comme ses études.

Comme chaque année, Elsa monta sur le pont du bateau qui devait les mener à Durmstrang. La brune ne se lassait pas du spectacle que pouvait lui offrir la vue de leur arrivé vers le château. Tout en restant à l'écart des premières années. Elle s'isolait en bonne Iceberg et regardait le château grossir tandis que la brise marine s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle était heureuse d'être de retour, mais, le fait de devoir se tenir loin de son frère pendant dix mois la faisait également souffrir. Des émotions contradictoires, mais qui passait le plus souvent inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Il était possible, que la jeune femme soit légèrement susceptible les premiers jours, mais elle redeviendrait celle que tout le monde connaissait.

** QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD**

La cérémonie de bienvenue ne ferait que quelques jours après l'arrivée des élèves. C'était une soirée, où la tension entre les différents était tendue, chacun voulant recruter de nouveaux membres. Elsa aimait bien regarder les meneurs comploter pour gagner des nouveaux en plus. C'était distrayant. Mais ce qu'elle aimait bien depuis que son frère était professeur, c'était de lui faire tourner la tête et le rendre jaloux de ne pas pouvoir la rejoindre sur la piste de danse quand un garçon venait lui demander de danser. Un petit manège, que la jeune femme savait que son frère allait redouter.

D'ailleurs, l'Iceberg se préparait pour la fameuse cérémonie. Elle avait décidé de revêtir une robe noire proche du corps jusqu'à la taille, s'évasant légèrement ensuite et tombant jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Des manches en dentelle noire, toujours prêts du corps venaient compléter le vêtement. La belle se maquilla légèrement, juste pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus pailletés de vert vers la pupille. Elle laissa comme d'habitude ses cheveux détachés au naturel. Elle ajouta une paire de mocassins noirs pour agrémenter sa tenue. Elle était fin prête pour la cérémonie et se dirigea en compagnie d'autres filles de son clan vers la salle de réception, décoré comme chaque année aux couleurs des clans avec une dominance pour le clan organisant la soirée.

Elsa rejoignit la table des Iceberg et retrouva Roksanna et Katerina Liszka. La jeune femme salua également sa meneuse de clan et proche amie. La brune commença alors à s'intéresser aux nouveaux. Du moins, les clans adverses. Les éclaires et les flammes étaient toujours les moins discrets dans leur recrutement. Mais l'ambiance générale était bonne et les professeurs présents ne jouaient pas à la police avec les plus remuants. D'ailleurs, la Russe chercha dans son frère des yeux discrètement. Elle le repéra de dos et tout en l'observant discrètement, la jeune femme remarqua que Dimitri cherchait à éviter la vision de la table des Icebergs.

La belle engagea donc la conversation avec ses amies. Comme chaque début d'année, leur conversation tournait autour de leurs vacances, de leur nouveaux cours et parfois du nouveau prof ayant rejoint le rang des enseignants. L'année dernière, la discussion avait beaucoup tourné autour de Dimitri qui avait intégré l'équipe professorale, mais cette année aucun nouveau ne pouvait être le sujet de discussion des filles. La discussion se concentra donc plus sur la spécialisation des deux huitièmes années. Roksanna était plus jeune et encore dans le cursus obligatoire.

La meneuse des Iceberg les rejoignit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour souffler. Elsa se tourna vers son amie, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

_« La chasse est bonne cette année ? »_

Cette remarque lui valut un coup d'épaule de son amie. Mais les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire.

«** Pas trop mal, j'ai réussi à chiper un Unmarked à Krum. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête. J'ai eu le droit à un joli regard noir.**

_-Les ombres doivent être enchantées d'avoir un ennemi en moins_, lança Elsa en tournant la tête vers le clan en question. »

La rivalité entre Ombre et Eclair n'était plus à refaire depuis le temps. La belle était cependant due côté des Ombres. Elle trouvait les verts trop arrogants.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur et un jeune homme prénommé Viktor, lui demanda une danse comme chaque année. Elsa se demandait s'il n'avait pas des vues sur elle. Il ne s'exprimait jamais ouvertement, mais l'Icerberg avait analysé son comportement et sa conclusion était celle-ci. Malheureusement, son cœur était pris, mais la jeune femme n'osait pas le lui dire. Il était trop gentil pour qu'elle lui brise le cœur. Alors elle le laissait faire, mais ne lui donnait aucune raison d'espérer. Elle le suivit sur la piste de danse sous les regards taquins des trois autres Icerberg. Elles aussi n'étaient pas au courant. Elles tentaient souvent de pousser la Russe à faire le premier pas, mais Elsa s'esquivait toujours avec une pirouette.

Lorsque Viktor passa sa main autour de sa taille, la Pavlova se sentit observer de tous les côtés. Du côté des Icerberg et du côté des professeurs. L'un d'entre eux avait cédé et observé le couple. Visiblement, quelqu'un était jaloux du jeune homme et aurait bien voulu se trouver à la place du cavalier. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et passa sa main dans la sienne et se laissa guider, car la belle n'était pas très bonne danseuse.

«** Tu n'as toujours pas appris à danse durant l'été ?**

-_Je crois que mes livres étaient plus passionnants !_ Répondit-elle en souriant

**-Sur les dragons, je suppose ?**

**-**_Magnifique déduction Viktor. Les Iceberg te réussissent !_** »**

Pour se venger, le jeune homme lui écrasa discrètement le pied arrachant une grimace de douleur à Elsa. Son cavalier avait été durant cinq ans chez les Unmarked avant de rejoindre le clan des Iceberg. Et c'était un point sensible chez lui. La belle le savait et aimer bien le taquiner. Leur discussion se résumait toujours à cela. Ils ne parlaient pratiquement d'autre chose. Mais ce soir, il en avait décidé autrement. Brisant la glace, Viktor changea le sujet de la discussion.

**« Elsa...j'aurai du te dire cela bien plus tôt... Mais... Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage... »**

Il fit une pause et la jeune femme ne le coupa pas lui disant qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle ne fit que plonger son regard bleu dans le sien pour l'encourager à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sachant très bien que derrière, elle devrait lui dire la vérité, du moins que ce n'était pas réciproque.

**« Je... Cela fait déjà deux ans... Je...**

_ -Tu... ?_

-**Je crois que je t'aime et je pense que c'est réciproque non ? »**

La belle écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait rien fait qu'il pense cela. Cela rendait les choses plus compliquées qu'elle ne l'avait pensées.

«_ Écoute Viktor, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais mon cœur est déjà pris. Je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai laissé espérer que quelque chose soit possible entre nous. »_

Il s'arrêta de danser et Elsa dut le forcer à continuer pour que son frère ne se doute de rien.

«** Qui ?**

-_Euh... Tu ne le connais pas..._

**-Tu ne veux rien me dire ?**

_-Non ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que c'est plus compliqué que tu ne le penses !_

**-Je le connais donc ?**

_-En quelque sorte._

**-Alors qui s'est ?**

_ -Personne d'important pour toi._

**-Si. Elsa, s'il te plait... Dis-moi qui sait !**

_ -Non, je ne peux pas ! »_

Il arrêta de danser devant le regard glacial de la jeune femme. Elsa commençait à se sentir en danger et devenait agressive. Et, pour se sauver, elle le planta là et retourna auprès de ses amis qui incrédule ne comprenait pas la scène qui venait de se passer. Mais Viktor ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Katerina sembla comprendre que la Russe ne souhaitait pas lui parler et le bloqua.

**« Non, tu la laisses tranquilles. Je ne veux pas que ça se batte dans mon clan. Alors du vent ! Allez, oust ! »**

Le regard froid d'Elsa le dissuada de réessayer.

**« Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ?**

**-**_Il a joué avec le feu et y a des choses avec lesquelles je n'aime pas jouer. »_

Cela suffit pour dissuader les filles de poser d'autres questions bien que la Pavlova pouvait sentir que sa meneuse voulait en savoir plus. Elle allait la cuisiner plus tard au grand damne de la Russe.

Dans son coin Dimitri avait assisté à la scène s'en comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait en ayant observé le comportement de sa petite sœur, s'était que le jeune homme avec lequel elle dansait avait dû la titiller sur un sujet sensible et la jeune femme s'était retrancher derrière ses défenses et que tous ceux qui essayeront de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, allait essuyer les foudres glaciales d'Elsa. Seul lui pouvait aller lui parler sans risque. Leur regard se croisa, et le regard bleu de l'Iceberg était inondé de colère et de peur. Sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi ce soit, le professeur sut que leur secret avait failli éclater, mais heureusement pour eux, l'aptitude de la Russe à sentir le danger dans ce genre de situation lui avait survie et c'était retranché derrière son mur de glace et son agressivité.

Le Pavlova adorait la voir effrayé et énervé. Il la trouvait adorable avec ses lèvres pincées par la colère, ses yeux furibonds et sa démarche rapide. Il adorait presque autant l'observer que de passer des moments avec elle. Car à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient proches, le fruit défendu n'était pas loin, il était à portée de main. Elle était son fruit défendu, il était son fruit défendu.


	3. Chapter 3

Publié 1956 mots

Vivons cachés

La semaine suivant la cérémonie de bienvenue fut particulièrement calme. Elsa suivait comme d'habitude ses cours avec sérieux et travaillait à la bibliothèque chaque soir. Ses amis ne l'avaient pas questionné d'avantage sur ce qu'il s'était passé, ayant déduit l'évènement à leur manière. Et il suffisait de voir les regards douloureux et furieux que jetaient Viktor pour comprendre que la russe avait refusé ses avances. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi mais beaucoup respectait sa décision. Faisant parti des plus âgés de l'école, ce n'était pas les plus jeunes Iceberg qui allaient l'embêter sur ce point, certains s'y étaient essayés et ils n'étaient pas prêt de recommencer.

La brune sortie de son dernier cours de métamorphose avec les autres élèves de sa classe et elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle retrouva son amie polonaise déjà penché sur ses épais volumes de médicomagie. En s'asseyant en face d'elle, la belle regarda tous les livres surprises.

« Rassure-moi, mon frère ne vous pas donner autant de boulot pour une première semaine ?

_-Non, rassure toi, je fais juste des recherches supplémentaires_, rigola Katerina.

-Tu es folle. »

Les deux amies rigolèrent discrètement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de la bibliothécaire. Les deux savaient parfaitement qu'Elsa pouvait faire de même sur la dracomagie. Sa passion pour les dragons en surprenait beaucoup connaissant son caractère. Cependant ces créatures avaient toujours passionné la Pavlova, depuis son plus jeune âge, elle lisait des livres sorciers et moldus sur ces bêtes cracheuses de feu. La jeune femme avait été surprise de voir que la vision, de ceux n'ayant pas de pouvoir magique, était proche de la réalité. Certes ils ne connaissaient pas les races existantes et les différentes caractéristiques des dragons existant mais leur description était très réaliste et surprenante.

Elsa commença son devoir de métamorphose. N'étant pas très à l'aise dans cette matière, la russe aimait bien prendre de l'avance dans ce cours. Elle commença à prendre des notes du bouquin qui était ouvert devant elle, et faisait le lien avec le cours qu'elle venait d'avoir. La jeune femme tourna sa page et s'arrêta brusquement. Une feuille s'était glissée entre les pages du volume cependant elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir voulu marquer cette page ci et elle utilisait toujours une autre façon de marquer ses pages. Attrapant le bout de parchemin plié, elle put voir par transparence une écriture. Curieuse, elle déplia le bout de papier et lut : « Retrouve-moi où tu sais après le dîner. » La belle se retint de sourire, même si le petit mot n'était pas signé, elle en connaissait l'auteur car l'écriture ne lui était pas inconnue. Elle cacha le mot à Katerina qui pouvait également reconnaitre la plume de son professeur. Se replongeant tant bien que mal dans sa métamorphose, Elsa se demandait bien pourquoi son frère demandait à la voir. C'était rare, c'était toujours elle qui allait le voir. Ce qui rendait le mot encore plus mystérieux pour l'Iceberg.

L'heure du dîner arriva trop lentement pour la brune qui avait bien du mal à se concentrer, son esprit divaguant encore et toujours sur le mot. Au final, elle n'avait pas fait la moitié de ce qu'elle devait faire. Comme à son habitude la Pavlova ne fit que grignoter. N'aimant pas spécialement s'endormir le ventre trop plein, il n'était pas rare de la voir sauter ce repas pour continuer de travailler. Et ce soir-là, elle se serait bien passée de prendre son repas pour rejoindre son aîné plus rapidement. Mais lui prenait toujours ses repas contrairement à elle. Elsa aurait pu rester à la bibliothèque mais son niveau de concentration frôlant le zéro absolu, elle s'était résolue à suivre son amie pour manger.

Assise en face de sa meneuse, celle-ci remarqua l'esprit vagabond de sa camarade.

«_ Houhou ! Durmstrang appelle la lune ! _

-Hein ?

-_Tu es ailleurs depuis le début de repas. Tout va bien ?_

-Oui, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

_-Et qui hante tes pensées ainsi,_ lança Roks assise légèrement plus loin mais qui avait suivi la conversation.

-Personne, mentit Elsa a qui le rose montait aux joues.

_-Ne nous la fait pas ! On sait que t'as dit non à Viktor parce qu'il y en a un autre ! Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?_

-Mais personne ! Pourquoi j'ai le droit à un interrogatoire ? Tiens Roks, personne en vue en ce moment ?!

_-Ne change pas de sujet !_

-Je change si je veux ! Ma vie privée et bien vous ne savez pas la meilleure...elle est privée ! lança la russe avec un grand sourire. »

Les deux Iceberg soupirèrent. Elles savaient qu'elles ne tireraient rien du tombeau que pouvait être Elsa sur certains points de sa vie privée et ce fut un soulagement quand elle put rejoindre le point de rendez-vous donné par son frère. Enfin point de rendez-vous...les moments où les deux se voyaient le plus lorsqu'il était à l'école c'était dans les appartements de Dimitri. Ils étaient à l'abris des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

La jeune femme arriva devant les appartements de son frère. Elle leva la main pour frapper à la porte mais avant qu'elle ne donne le premier coup, elle s'ouvrit sur son frère.

« Guettais-tu mon arrivé ? demanda-t-elle en guise de bonjour

-**Il se peut... »** Répondit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Il la fit entrer et Elsa posa son sac dans un coin avant de s'assoir dans le sofa présent dans le salon.

« Au fait, la prochaine fois débrouille toi pour m'envoyer ton petit message APRES mon passage à la bibliothèque. Tu m'as empêché de faire mon devoir de métamorphose.

**-Je ne suis pas sincèrement désolé car te voir dans cet état était comment dire...**

-Rooh ça va ! Si en plus tu m'espionnais ! »

Dimitri la rejoignit dans le canapé, mais l'Iceberg ne se logea pas dans ses bras. Elle lui faisait payer le lourd interrogatoire de ses amies. Bien que cela n'allait durer que quelques minutes car son esprit était trop faible pour résister à la tentation de sentir les bras puissant de son aîné l'entourer.

**« Je vais donc devoir me faire pardonner ?**

-Tout à fait !

-**Hum... »**

Le regard bleu de la russe se posa sur lui d'un air peu rassuré. Quand le Pavlova réfléchissait ainsi, ce n'était jamais de bon augure pour elle. Qu'allait-il lui réserver ? La brune se posait bien la question.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Finalement le professeur se leva :

« **En fait non, je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner**.

-Quoi ?!

-**Veuillez sortir de mes appartements Miss Pavlova, j'ai des copies qui m'attendent ! »**

Elsa écarquilla les yeux. A quoi jouait-il ? Elle était complètement perdue. Puis cela devint clair dans son esprit. Il voulait la faire culpabiliser. La jeune femme entra dans le jeu. Elle se retrancha derrière son armure de glace et se leva.

« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez professeur. »

Aucune ombre passa dans le regard de l'enseignant qui était doué en occlumencie et la belle passa devant lui attrapa son sac, ouvrit la porte et s'apprêta à sortir.

**« Elsa ! »**

L'Iceberg se retint de sourire, et se tourna lentement vers son frère avec un air las.

« Oui professeur ? »

Elle jouerait jusqu'au bout. Elle voulait gagner cette manche.

«** D'accord, je suis désolée de t'avoir déranger durant ton devoir de métamorphose ! S'il te plait, reste...**, lança-t-il d'un ton suppliant qui faisait craquer sa petite sœur à coup sûr. »

Un sourire victorieux se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle revint sur ses pas et retourna s'assoir sur le sofa et cette fois alla se loger dans les bras de son aîné en ramenant ses jambes contre elle. En position fœtus, elle se sentait en sécurité, loin des soucis, loin des règles qui les empêchaient d'être eux même. Elsa resta un moment sans rien dire, fermant les yeux, profitant de ce moment qui était rare. La brune aimerait avoir plus de temps à passer avec son aîné, alors chaque petit instant passé avec lui, elle ne profitait un maximum. Cependant elle finit par briser le silence apaisant qui avait enveloppé la pièce.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-**Dois-je avoir une raison pour voir ma sœur ?**

\- Me pique pas mes répliques s'il te plaît !

-**Disons que j'étais intrigué par ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la cérémonie de bienvenue... **»

Le visage de la russe s'assombrit. Décidément, elle n'aurait pas la paix avec ça. Mais avec Dimitri, elle pouvait parler librement. Pas de mensonge, pas de secret, tel était le mot d'ordre entre les deux.

« Je suis sure que tu as une petite idée !

-**Non pas du tout,** répondit-il faussement.

-Tu aurais tellement été jaloux que le pauvre se serait retrouvé en retenu jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

**-Dis m'en plus...**

-Non, se plaignit la brune

-**Si**, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, **ça te fera du bien**. »

Elsa soupira.

« Cela fait pas mal de temps que Viktor avait des vues sur moi, mais il n'a rien dit et il a décidé de faire le premier pas lorsqu'il m'a invité à danser. Je lui ai dis non bien sur...

-**Te connaissant tu l'as envoyé promener.**

-Même pas, j'ai essayé de me montrer délicate mais il m'a titillée là où il ne fallait pas et c'est là que je l'ai envoyé sur les roses.

-**Tu as fait un effort dis-moi.**

-Rooh ça va, t'aurais pas fait mieux !

**-Il va falloir que j'apprenne la diplomatie p'tite sœur, la prochaine t'auras peut-être moins de chance.**

\- Te rappelles-tu dans quel clan je suis ?

**-Humhum. Icerberg, je m'en souviens très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai été chez les ombres. »**

Sur ce point, il avait gagné. La belle ne pouvait rien répliquer à cela.

« On verra si je suis une bonne élève...

**-Je n'en doute pas...J'ai quelques idées pour te faire devenir une bonne élève pour ça. »**

Les deux rigolèrent sachant très bien que cela serait difficile mais que l'enseignant ne manquait pas de ressource en ce qui concernait sa sœur. D'ailleurs, il souhaita commencer maintenant.

«** Première chose, ne joue pas avec le feu...** murmura-t-il à son oreille, **pas comme ça par exemple... **»

Son nez frôla le cou de la jeune femme qui sentit son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Avec sa main, il dégagea la chevelure brune qui lui cachait le reste de son cou. Il longea sa nuque et posa ses lèvres dessus et s'arrêta. Elsa s'était mordu la lèvre lorsqu'il s'était approché de sa nuque et avait été parcouru d'un long frisson. Ne pas jouer avec le feu...Elle voulait bien mais quand il faisait, sa force de conviction partait en fumé.

«** Résiste,** murmura-t-il »

La belle gémit face à la douce torture. Il était marrant mais elle avait bien du mal à résister. Elle ne pouvait pas le repousser, elle en était incapable. Dimitri avait toujours été maître de ses actes dans ses moment-là, du moins jusqu'à maintenant. La jeune femme inspira profondément essayant d'ignorer la présence des lèvres de son frère sur sa nuque.

« D'accord...Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir...alors tu ne devrais pas faire plus...j'ai compris la leçon...mais je ne suis pas sure de me retrouver dans de tel situation...Dimitri...s'il te plait... »

Les lèvres de l'aîné des Pavlova s'étirèrent et se redressa mais une partie de lui était frustré tout comme Elsa. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et reprit sa position initiale.

« **Tu vois quand tu veux...**

-Je ne suis pas sûr que je puisse le refaire...

-**Alors heureusement que nous vivons cachés... »**


	4. Chapter 4

div id="writer-navigation" class="new-writer-navigation"  
div class="info save-status new-save-indivator"Publié span class="word-count"1261 mots/span/div  
div class="pull-right" /div  
/div  
div id="writer-navigation" class="new-writer-navigation" /div  
div class="media-container" /div  
div class="media-container" /div  
h2 id="story-title"Halloween/h2  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p data-p-id="5d791a284de95121a171e7ad0de47ecf"Les jours filèrent et peu à peu la belle Iceberg reprit ses vieilles habitudes quotidiennes. Les réflexes, les attitudes reprenaient le dessus. Passer à côté de son frère sans réagir était un jeu d'enfant malgré l'envie de sourire qui la saisissait à chaque fois. D'ailleurs Elsa avait l'impression que c'était devenu le jeu préféré de Dimitri, la croiser dans les couloirs le plus souvent possible pour voir sa réaction. Il connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur et connaissait ses habitudes alors il empruntait les mêmes couloirs qu'elle. Mais elle n'était pas un glaçon pour rien et elle commença à prendre d'autres couloirs, d'autres chemins justes pour l'embêter. Une chasse s'était installée./p  
p data-p-id="f6a6691f09f7f3ff35e6a18557408770"Le soir d'Halloween était arrivé et comme chaque année, une soirée était organisée. Cette année en plus d'être déguisé, il fallait avoir un masque. Un bal masqué. Cela avait enchanté de nombreux élèves. Depuis l'annonce, les différents costumes étaient le sujet de discussion de beaucoup d'étudiants. Les anciens élèves se dépassaient toujours plus pour avoir les plus beaux et plus effrayants déguisements alors que les premiers années, qui découvraient tout cela, optait pour des habits simples. Mais Elsa n'aimait pas l'extravagance. Elle optait pour l'élégance pour cette fameuse soirée. Cette année vampire pour la russe. Bien que cela ne fût pas aisé de trouver une robe allant pour le costume, elle finit par fabriquer elle-même sa tenue. La belle avait passé des heures et des heures à peaufiner sa tenue, avec l'aide de ses amis. Les filles se donnaient aisément des coups de main dans ces occasions. Sa robe était de couleur rouge, rouge sang contrastant avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux sombres. La robe était longue et extrêmement près du corps collant à ses formes. Elle accentua son teint pâle, changea la couleur de ses yeux avec un sortilège, se fit pousser des canines. Elle fit en sorte d'avoir des boucles souples et laissa ses cheveux libres. Elle mit son masque et se regarda. Si Dimitri la reconnaissait...elle n'osa pas y penser./p  
p data-p-id="a5100b3182a25f22a422bb6941f7b61f"La salle de réception était pleine à craquer quand le petit glaçon arriva. Les élèves en spécialité avaient tous redoublé d'imagination et les petits les regardaient avec des étoiles dans les yeux. La belle nota que pour le coup, les professeurs portaient aussi un masque. Cela serait moins facile pour la jeune femme de trouver son frère. Mais cela ne serait pas franchement sa préoccupation de la soirée. Elle se servit du jus de citrouille et alla s'assoir à côté de Roks. La blondinette déguisée en zombie, monstre moldu assez étrange, eut du mal à reconnaitre son amie./p  
p data-p-id="1d410a4d9e9e9ebc5a4407558bc1fa1d"« Et bien, cela n'aurait pas été Halloween, je t'aurais surement pas reconnu./p  
p data-p-id="605a283897573282d5edd913440c7477"em-Et moi donc ! Ton déguisement fait vraiment peur ! Les moldus ont une sacré imagination niveau monstre répugnant. /em»/p  
p data-p-id="cb6e7e58d4b0b77341b0bf5d30a511bc"Les deux glaçons éclatèrent de rire. La soirée promettait d'être joyeuse et festive. Les minutes s'écoulaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale. La plupart des professeurs se prêtaient aux jeux des élèves. Le petit groupe d'Iceberg étaient assis à une table un peu éloigné des festivités. A chaque fois Roks et Elsa étaient démasqués. Pour notre joli russe déguisé en vampire, son sceau incrusté dans son omoplate la trahissait. Et pour la blonde, elle trainait trop souvent avec la brune. Mais toutes cette magie festive n'était pas faite pour durer. L'ambiance retomba d'un coup, les flammes des bougies vacillèrent et s'éteignirent et il régna sur la salle un silence de mort. Les plus jeunes commençaient à trembler et les plus âgés se montraient soudainement prudents. La magie de l'école était puissante et tous connaissait son imprévisibilité. Une voix s'éleva alors dans la pénombre. Une voix sombre, grave et qui vous glaçait les os./p  
p data-p-id="bd447b42d8c6c18b07fbc60f732427fc"strong« Riez, dansez, amusez-vous...Quelle honte pour la fête des morts...Vous êtes dépravés et déshonorez votre sang...Vous avez deux heures pour rattraper vos tords...où vos plus noirs secrets seront dévoilés à tous. Personne ne pourra se cacher...Personne ne pourra s'enfuir...Personne ne m'échappera... »/strong/p  
p data-p-id="2300177853d6abe8709b8cbba0d44b25"La lumière revint mais tout le monde se regardait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui était ce sorcier qui se cachait et qui en savait tant sur tout le monde ? Une chose était sure, la menace était sérieuse et le cœur d'Elsa s'accéléra. Non personne ne devait savoir pour Dimitri et elle. Et comment quelqu'un le pourrait ? La jeune femme regarda ses amis, inquiète :/p  
p data-p-id="d2c0d4bcb305cb6f7e98b367c4b0d5ad"« Il faut trouver qui est derrière tout ça avant que tout cela ne dérape./p  
p data-p-id="73df0c007e9db403285c5030cad1adee"em-Je suis d'accord...mais comment ? On a qu'une voix et elle est surement modifié par je ne sais qu'elle sortilège !/em lança Roks. »/p  
p data-p-id="6e8799c9dd4c0d418f84b8a8209e23ce"Elle n'avait pas tort. Une simple voix trafiquée n'aidait pas. Ou alors il fallait faire ce que la voix disait. Mais de quels tords parlait-elle ? Elsa ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait réparer ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal, hormis de vivre leur vie et de profiter de la soirée ? Il fallait que soit les élèves trouvent qui était derrière tout cela ou que les profs se bougent et vite ! D'ailleurs les adultes tentaient de rassurer les plus jeunes. Les jeunes femmes se levèrent et sortirent de la salle pour chercher quelqu'un dans le couloir pouvant être l'auteur de la mauvaise blague. Elles se séparèrent en deux groupes. Les deux Katerina ensemble et Elsa et Roks dans l'autre. La Pavlova sentit le regard de son frère se poser sur elle quand elle quitta la salle de réception. Il se dépêcha d'avertir de ses collègues pour lui signaler que quatre Iceberg était parti à la pêche aux blagueurs. Rapidement les professeurs s'organisèrent. La moitié restait dans la Salle, l'autre moitié partait à la recherche et du responsable de cette mascarade./p  
p data-p-id="c45ecd471246d473d42e0667154a5ee9"Dimitri décida de rattraper sa sœur pour la ramener dans la salle de reception juste par précotion et sécurité. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelques choses de malheureux dans 'laffaire. Il rattrapa les deux Icebergs rapidement. Si Elsa soutint le regard de son aîné, Roksana se ratatina sur elle-même./p  
p data-p-id="fa476efe2306bf7b927231aef5f03b02"strong« Mesdemoiselles, retournez dans la salle, on pourrait croire que vous êtes responsable de ce canular./strong/p  
p data-p-id="a493bd33161fa41805773c19cc616eac"-Quoi ?! Tout le monde nous a vu sortir, protesta Elsa, aide nous plutôt à trouver qui et derrière tout cela. Il n'y a rien de mieux que des Iceberg pour mener une enquête. »/p  
p data-p-id="8abffd9ec540f0f9e73eda3e60cd24b9"Derrière elle, Elsa sentir Roks' se flipper devant l'audace de son ami, même s'il s'agissait de son frère./p  
p data-p-id="ab79f8f8e84441f088d0985c2b4c25d8"strong« Ce n'est pas négociable. Je vous raccompagne et vous y resterez sagement. »/strong/p  
p data-p-id="cd5fbfbccd30a4bfdd431bcf02f47efa"Au même moment un Unmarked passa près d'eux avec un air coupable. La blonde réagit au quart de tour et attrapa l'étudiant laissant la brune face à Dimitri./p  
p data-p-id="77efe93d972261e7b2ff5cd6c5ceb114"« Je crois pas que ui soit sorti en même temps que nous par contre. Et je lui trouve un air bien coupable./p  
p data-p-id="793c3af21b27d0292e8bb013d1c3aa8d"strong-Ça va j'ai compris ! »/strong/p  
p data-p-id="daf2d2670dbb7ddf1868e45d094498da"Le médicomage foudroya sa cadette du regard tandis qu'elle lui lançait un grand sourire victorieux. Elle attrapa Roks par le bras et l'entraîna joyeusement vers les festivités laissant le coupable aux mains de son frère qui n'était pas forcément d'excellente humeur. Elles retrouvèrent les deux autres qui tirait une tête maussade./p  
p data-p-id="6cccf0f77fea67d02f88650cc94cb794"em« Les profs nous sont tombées dessus, maugréa la polonaise./em/p  
p data-p-id="97ea2ac66567eb55c7ea5662074158b1"-On sait. Nous on est tombé sur notre chef prof de médicomagie et nous avons croisé le responsable qui essayer de revenir en catimini./p  
p data-p-id="a8cc0c87f0949bf73f3f9904c368742c"em-Chanseuse ! »/em/p  
p data-p-id="68260db7dd2d5f0436d157557ae3e208"Roks et Elsa tirèrent la langue aux deux autres et repartirent près de leur table en rigolant. La soirée avait été riche en rebondissement et en sueur froide mais tout finissait bien./p 


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa écoutait son professeure de potion avec attention. La potion du jour n'était pas des plus simple et son enseignante n'était pas des plus clémentes sur les erreurs commises. Le regard froid de la sorcière transperçaient ses élèves de part en part donnant des frissons dans le dos à tous osant croisé la glace de ses prunelles. La jeune iceberg avait vite comprit que le mieux était de garder tête baisser en gardant le silence. Le cour se termina dans la froideur et avec un devoir des plus infaisables pour les huitièmes années ce qui fit gémir les faibles de la classe. Elsa n'eut aucune réaction visible mais intérieurement elle râlait car cela annonçait de longues heures à la bibliothèque pour faire quelque chose de correcte.

Aillant fini sa journée de cours, Elsa se dirigea vers le QG des Icebergs. C'était une grande salle vaste, confortable et décoré sobrement aux couleurs de leur clan. La jeune femme appréciait grandement ce lieu depuis sa première année où elle pouvait bavarder avec ses amies mais également travailler car les élèves du clan des Iceberg n'étaient pas des plus remuant et il préférait disputer des parties d'échec ou mener des débats que faire zouaves. Les flammes le faisaient très bien entre eux. La jeune femme se glissa donc dans la salle où les élèves commençaient à arriver pour souffler avant d'aller travailler. Elsa alla s'assoir dans son clan habituel et sortit son manuel de magie noir pour lire le sujet du cours du lendemain. Histoire de savoir de quoi allait parler son professeur et ne pas être totalement perdue. Roksanna la rejoignit rapidement en s'affalant à côté de sa meilleure amie !

"C'était si terrible que ça ? Lança la Pavlova moqueuse

**-Ouais être à deux doigts de ce faire bouffer par une plante c'est E-P-U-I-S-A-N-T ! Je hais la botanique !**  
-Tu en as encore pour deux ans malheureusement.  
**\- Merci de me le rappeler ! On reparlera quand t'aura vu ta note de métamorphose hein !"**

Un grognement répondit à la remarque vengeresse de la blondinette qui lui fit un large sourire innocent avant de sortir elle aussi un manuel et de commencer à rédiger un devoir. Mais le calme ne dura pas bien longtemps. Les deux meneurs du clan s'approchèrent d'elles des parchemins plein les mains.  
"**Les filles vous êtes là c'est parfait,** lâcha Katerina,** on est en train de faire dès planning d'étude des indices de l'Ox pour...**  
\- Wow stop on se calme ! Le ton d'Elsa s'était nettement refroidi, Kat' je croyais avoir été clair sur le sujet ! Je ne veux pas me mêler à la quête de l'Ox ! Alors tu m'oublies ok ?!  
-**Elsa ! L'Ox est important, pour le clan, pour nous ! Il nous apporter...**  
-Non. Je ne veux pas c'est pas négociable !  
**-Je suis ta meneuse...**  
-Et ? Tu vas me donner un ordre ? C'est ça ? Tu es prête à sacrifier ton amitié pour un refus de ce joindre à l'Ox ? Tu vas me menacer de m'exclure du clan ? Tu vas faire quoi Katerina ?  
_-Les filles calmez vous, _supplia Danslav qui refusait de voir son clan s'entre-déchirer pour des broutilles. _Kat' c'est pas bien grave, un cerveau de moins ne changera pas la donne ! Ne sacrifie pas ton amie pour ça, se serait bête ! "_

La meneuse vexait tourna les talons en grommelant provoquant le soupire de son homologue.  
"_Je suis navrée Elsa...je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'elle t'ennuie plus avec ça..._  
-Je te remercie...Danslav...l'Ox vous conduira à votre perte...c'est pas une bonne idée..."

Il haussa les sourcils et alla rejoindre Katerina. La Pavlova se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle referma son livre d'un claquement sec, elle ne pourrait plus étudier ce soir pas après cela. Elsa avait toujours été proche de sa meneuse, elle était comme des sœurs et elle avait décidé d'arrêter tout pour une promesse de reconnaissance, de richesse et de pouvoir. L'ambition des slaves pour cet artefact dépassait complètement Elsa. Pourtant des parents l'avaient cherché avant elle et ses grands parents également. Cette quête était là depuis des siècles et personne ne trouvait l'Ox.  
**"Elsa tu devrais aller prendre l'air...tu es toute pâle."**

La brune hocha la tête et se leva.  
"M'attends pas pour aller manger, je vais voir mon frère je dois lui parler."

Son amie acquiesça avec un léger sourire et Elsa s'éclipsa du QG pour se diriger vers la tour de la gargouille où se trouvait les appartements des profs. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver chez Dimitri. Elle frappa ou plutôt tambourina la porte ce qui agaça prodigieusement son propriétaire. Pourtant quand Dimitri ouvrit, il fut surprit de voir sa sœur. En un coup d'œil il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ouvrit les bras et Elsa ne se fit pas prier pour aller se réfugier dans les bras puissant de son aîné qui referma la porte derrière elle. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, le frère enserrant sa sœur dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait posé sa tête sur la poitrine de son frère et écoutait les battements calmes de son coeur. Cela avait le don de l'apaiser dans les moments de doute et de tristesse.

Finalement ce fut lui qui rompit le contact et plongea ses prunelles grises dans le bleu océan de sa jeune sœur. Il allait la faire parler et il n'aurait besoin de prononcer aucun mot pour que la langue de l'Iceberg ne se délit une fois remise de son sentiment d'abandon de la part d'une amie qu'elle avait longtemps considéré comme une sœur de coeur.  
"Elle veut me forcer à participer à la quête...  
_-Tu n'as qu'à lui dire non._  
-Je le lui ai dis mais elle ne veut rien entendre, elle a voulu utiliser son statue de meneuse pour me forcer...si Danslav n'avait pas été là...je serais sûrement plus dès Iceberg ce soir."

La main douce et chaude de Dimitri vont caresser tendrement la joue pâle de la jeune femme.  
_"Repose toi sur lui pour cette quête Elsa. Volkovitch est quelqu'un d'altruiste et je suis sûre qu'il comprend tes convictions. Et si ça suffit pas, je lui en toucherais deux mots à la fin d'un cours."_

Elsa n'aimait pas que son frère utilise son statut de professeur pour régler ses petits soucis personnel, ce n'était pas son genre de prendre le chemin de la facilité, elle préférait se battre pour ses convictions et les assumer jusqu'au bout. Mais quand elle était à bout de force, quand elle avait épuisé toutes les solutions envisageables à ses yeux, alors elle pouvait céder face à Dimitri et accéder son aide.

"Ne lui dis rien tant que j'ai pas tenté de régler la chose par moi même, s'il te plait. Tu sais que je n'ai...

_-Que tu n'aimes pas que j'utilise mon statut de professeur, oui je sais Elsa...Mais je ne supporte pas te voir de la sorte. "_

Un soupire franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle comprenait la situation de son aîné, elle savait qu'elle ferait de même si elle était à sa place. Ils se connaissaient trop bien et savaient que trop bien déchiffrer le regard de l'autre pour savoir ce qu'il s'y cachait. Une complicité qui énervait prodigieusement leur parent mais qui devaient faire avec.

Finalement Elsa quitta les bras de son frère pour aller investir ses positions sur le sofa. Elle se sentait mieux, plus légère d'avoir pu l'espace de quelques minutes en parlait avec lui. Maintenant elle changeait de sujet et souhaitait passer à autre chose, histoire de vraiment se changer les idées.

"Au fait ! Le farceur d'Halloween...y'a du neuf ?

_-Il se pourrait oui...Il est dans les cachots avec mon collègue de magie noire._

-Atouch !"

Les punitions à Durmstrang n'étaient pas connues pour être dès plus douce, les sentences physiques étaient monnaies courante, comme la torture et quand c'était le directeur adjoint qui s'emparait de l'affaire, il ne fallait mieux pas être celui qui devait recevoir la sentence. S'il devait dévoilé des secrets, il allait le faire sinon les élèves risquaient d'entendre quelques hurlements à l'approche des cachots. Tout le monde s'arrangeait pour ne pas y finir. Heureusement pour notre petite Iceberg, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds là dedans, trop sage en cours.

"_Sinon les cours ?_

-Je rame toujours autant en métamorphose, je hais cette matière et Petrova me file des frissons à chaque cours. Sinon tout roule comme sur des roulettes comme toujours !

_-Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une Iceberg."_

Un sifflement s'échappa d'entre les dents d'Elsa. S'il commençait sur ce terrain, ils en avaient pour la soirée et ce fut effectivement ce qu'il se passa. Elle resta jusqu'au couvre feu à taquiner son aîné et à oublier sa dispute avec sa meneuse.


End file.
